


断剑

by nuoyu2014



Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 雷出天际的肉，乱伦，女A男O，囚禁play。文中对于性别及亚性别的观点，连我自己都嫌雷。差不多是从雷区里冲出来的装甲车了。





	断剑

**Author's Note:**

> 雷出天际的肉，乱伦，女A男O，囚禁play。  
> 文中对于性别及亚性别的观点，连我自己都嫌雷。差不多是从雷区里冲出来的装甲车了。

亚瑟有点不太记得清发生了什么。  
他挣扎着从噩梦中惊醒，触目所及的是潮湿而坚固的石墙，砖石间生了湿滑的青苔。窗子既狭且高，远远越过他的头顶，被铁条密封。窗外站了只乌鸦，冷淡地盯着他看，大概已经预定了这顿美餐。  
他的铠甲还在身上，只是失去了断钢剑。镣铐坠在他的脚踝上，锁链的另一端楔进了墙里，长度几乎足够他在监室内自由活动，但还是勾不到门。  
事实上，他的记忆还停留在昏暗的地道内。  
此前，女巫莫甘娜蛊惑米拉贡掳走了桂妮薇儿，他循着踪迹，追踪到格拉斯顿堡的城墙之下。  
战斗本是顺理成章的事。亚瑟王该挥动他手中无往不胜的剑锋，指向城门。即使再如何易守难攻，米拉贡的城堡绝挡不住骑士们的冲锋。  
但正当此时，有人为他指出了一条暗道，游说他避免正面交锋，减少损失。  
他没有听从梅林的劝告，带着亲近的骑士们踏进了逼仄的巷道，狭道内扑面而来的水汽与一团绿色的光，便是他最后的记忆。  
显然，梅林总是对的。  
可是中计被俘远不至于称作绝境，更糟糕的是，他的发情期就要到了。

“欢迎你，我的兄弟。”  
莫甘娜的声音在门外响起的一瞬，亚瑟的脊背便窜起可怖的冰寒，仿佛剧毒的游蛇攀上肩头。他扭头看向那蜿蜒着火光的方向，果然看到了他的姐姐。  
“莫甘娜。”  
亚瑟本该发出一连串的质问：他的骑士们在哪，桂妮薇儿是否无恙，她有何来意……但面对他的姐姐，这位年轻的王者总是有着莫名的畏怯与歉疚。归根结底，他与他的姐姐站在了对立面，乃是因为乌瑟的罪，而他恰好便是最确凿的罪证。  
于是他刚念出对方的名字，便被投进室内的阴影打消了气势。甚至，亚瑟还缩了缩撑在地上的手指，仿佛被那道影子烫伤了指尖。  
他倒是想立刻翻身站起，多少摆出个防御的姿势。尽管他的武力在女巫魔法的力量下显得格外孱弱——对抗莫甘娜一直是梅林的责任，而不巧的是，这次他把梅林气跑了。  
但是，发情期在莫甘娜解开门栓的刹那，便冲垮了他的身体。  
莫甘娜是个Alpha，这是亚瑟一直都清楚的事实。他曾为此而感到骄傲。他的姐姐，他在这世上唯一的亲人，足以肩负起康沃尔这一名讳的荣耀。然而，在抑制剂的庇护下，亚瑟从未察觉，莫甘娜的信息素是如此咄咄逼人，却也对他产生了致命的吸引力。同一母族的近切亲缘，此刻却只让莫甘娜的气味更加侵入他的全部感知。  
亚瑟的信息素本是寡淡的，混杂了雪松与绿叶、薄荷的气味，即使没有抑制剂的遮掩，也更像个没有攻击性的Alpha。  
莫甘娜与他的气味其实是有些相似的，只不过与雪松气息混合的乃是皮革甚至烤制过的烟叶气味，更加辛辣直白。然而，或许是因为血脉的关联，亚瑟的身体并不排斥这样的气味，甚至因发情期的爆发而产生了渴求。  
他渴望着莫甘娜的信息素，渴望被这样的气息浸染，得到更多安抚。这本是Omega的本能，却带给亚瑟极大的恐惧。即使他已经学会如何与本能斗争，但是，此前也不曾有人对他产生过如此大的吸引力。  
在生理上，一个发情的Omega渴求Alpha的占有。而心理上，一个孤儿渴望他唯一的亲人予以亲近。  
“你以前可没告诉过我，”莫甘娜挑起眉梢，饶有兴味地打量着她的兄弟。这是她母亲与另一人的子嗣，她最憎恨的、血脉相连的人，“亚瑟，即使在我们行背德之事的夜晚，你也瞒过了我。”  
说着，她逼近了亚瑟，鞋跟在并不十分平滑的石砖上磕出冷清的回响。  
这声响似乎每一次都踩在了亚瑟心跳的节点上。他违抗着本能，拒不后退，但来源于本能的畏惧与兴奋已经开始冲击他的大脑。情欲的鼓点愈发密集，更多属于Omega的信息素泄露出来，竟是近似果酒的醇香。  
亚瑟还是站起来了。墙壁是他的支撑，冰冷的石垒使他促生出理智与勇气，他单手扣紧凸出的岩石，错步摆出个徒劳无功的防御姿势来。欲望冲击着他的神智，身后隐秘的位置已经开始分泌体液，令他逐渐趋向于一个传统意义上的Omega——柔软，湿润，永远为受孕做好了准备。  
这样的Omega可以是埃克托爵士的养子，却不能是圆桌骑士的王。  
可惜，即使是这绝望的挣扎，也被莫甘娜轻易击溃。  
她冷眼瞧着亚瑟从地上爬了起来，甜蜜的酒香便溢满了整间囚室。女巫使用了结界，避免信息素溢发得更远，引起骚动，却也让这间屋子里的气味变得过分浓郁。由这气味的吸引，莫甘娜的情绪也躁动了起来。但她并不打算抵抗冲动，反倒生出个主意来。  
于是，随着弹指间魔法的光焰融入身体，亚瑟的情欲以前所未有的剧烈程度翻涌起来，他的意志力只能勉强自己不会抛却廉耻，向敌人求欢，可情液已经挤过翕张的后穴，打湿了他的长裤。  
“想想你的骑士们，亚瑟，服从与我，他们就能得以保全。”  
这是威胁，也是诱惑。  
莫甘娜给亚瑟抛出了一个大义凛然的借口，允许他为公义而非私欲，放下他心中执掌的剑。这正像撒旦抛给夏娃的诱惑，劝诱人类的始祖满足那点原始的好奇心，越过神划定的禁忌边界。  
但是，正如神哲学的争辩很难说明，智慧究竟使人得了原罪与灾厄，还是解脱了蒙昧与无知。此刻亚瑟也无从判断，他该固执地守卫他的边界，还是为了骑士与他自己，卸下甲胄。  
显然，陷入徘徊的理智远无法与本能为敌。  
即使仅存的理性仍然反复权衡着利弊，本能却先一步推动亚瑟，踏入了莫甘娜的陷阱。他的肌肉不再紧绷，目光也不再警惕，凌厉的眉峰放松下来，显得温顺极了。  
“聪明的抉择，亚瑟。”  
对于一位仇敌而言，莫甘娜的语调太过温柔，暧昧不清，甚至连爱恨的边界都模糊了。她伸手抚上亚瑟的面颊，细看之下，她的兄弟眉眼间还残留着母亲的印记。  
是了，亚瑟笑起来的样子很像母亲。  
微茫的追念并没有妨碍莫甘娜做的更多。她的手指轻而易举地穿过亚瑟鬓边的短发，扣上后脑，拉近了两人的距离。她的嘴唇先是亲吻了额头，又与亚瑟的唇相贴，厮磨着等待对方示弱，迎接她的进入。  
亚瑟并没有让她失望。  
很快，两人的唇舌便搅在了一处。亚瑟的嘴唇只是分开一条缝隙，便被莫甘娜顶了进去。她的舌尖似乎是一把未开刃的刀，掠过上颚的力道无疑宣告着这场性事的胁迫性质。  
可亚瑟却生不出排斥之心。被魔法催动的情欲仿佛燎原的烈火，灼烤着他的神经与思维。身体的空虚高声叫嚣着，渴望被彻底填满，甚至祈求着比满足更多的给予。他含混地呼唤着莫甘娜，呼唤着这个可亲又可怖的名姓，呼唤这死亡的近亲。  
但是，温存的时间总是短暂的。这并非一场给予、一场性爱，只是胜者在享用她的战利品罢了。莫甘娜很快对这样过于亲密的接吻感到厌倦。她推开了亚瑟，回身坐在了冷硬的石床上。  
“过来，亚瑟。”  
这要求对于一位王者而言，无疑是莫大的羞辱。然而现在的亚瑟只是一个发情期的Omega。魔法和情欲共同掌控了这位Omega的四肢，即使意志还在反抗，可脚步却已经挪了过去。沉重的脚镣拖拽间发出响动，试图唤醒迷失的王，但亚瑟显然已经走得太远，无可回头了。  
甚至，在莫甘娜没有发出任何指令之前，他单膝跪在了莫甘娜两腿之间，呼吸急促，满面红潮，一只手搭上了莫甘娜的大腿。  
“请求您……我的姐姐。”  
他知道莫甘娜要让他做什么。但更可怕的是，他渴望这样做，渴望像一个Omega那样，讨好一位愿意邀请他共赴床笫之欢的Alpha。他长久以来隐藏着的秘辛，除梅林与养父之外无人知晓的体质，那些少年时期的梦，终于在此日逐渐化为现实。  
莫甘娜被这样的反应讨好了。她并非全无犹豫，但亚瑟的反应使她愈发坚定。在她的默许下，墨色的裙摆被掀开，情欲蛊惑着亚瑟的心智，仿佛命运的手牵紧了项圈的链条，这无辜的Omega钻进了更加黑暗的世界，去亲吻长裙下勃起的阴茎。  
毫无疑问，他需要这个。  
于是亚瑟开始舔舐抵住他面颊的性器。即使在长裙外，只能看到隐约的人影蛰伏于黑暗的色块，然而其内亚瑟已经无比顺从地含住了硬物，在莫甘娜的掌控下吞吐起来。他的两颊向下凹陷，以更好地吮吸柱体，舌头勉强在缝隙内打转，舔过勃起后凸显的筋络与血管。  
甚至，当莫甘娜用力按下他的头颅，将他固定在胯下时，亚瑟也只是更加打开喉咙，迎接过分深入的侵犯，并享受随之而来的窒息与反呕。伤害与侮辱在魔法与情欲的扭曲下戴上了快感的面具，令未经人事的王沉溺其间。  
这一切本是无比顺利的。囚室内两人的信息素交杂纠缠，莫甘娜的信息素无疑极大安抚了亚瑟的性焦虑，口交的行为弥补了亚瑟口欲期的缺失。年轻的王竟如此安于自己的位置，甚至努力在接受抽插的同时舔吻顶端的缝隙，以讨好他的Alpha。  
莫甘娜自然是受用的。她甚至放慢了抽插的速度，不再用力顶进温热的口腔，四处戳刺意欲引发亚瑟的不适，而是允许亚瑟仔细含吮龟头，或是伸出舌头仔细舔舐敏感的冠状沟。只要仍旧占据主导地位，她没有必要拒绝快感。  
但是，当亚瑟触碰上更靠后的位置，却意外引发了莫甘娜的愤怒。她将其视为这俘虏的僭越，便捏着亚瑟的后颈，中止了进程。亚瑟刚退出裙裾之外，她便反手打上亚瑟的脸颊，嵌着晶石的秘银戒托刮过面颊，甚至留下一道血痕。  
亚瑟的意志似乎占了片刻的上风。他的眉宇间浮现出隐忍的羞耻，可瞬息之间，莫甘娜的Alpha信息素便再次压垮了他。他的灵魂被困在身体内，却无法摆脱羞辱的牢笼。他几乎要对这辛辣的信息素上瘾了，肉体任情欲摆布，甚至无法对莫甘娜产生半分怨愤反馈，仿佛这一记掌掴不过是隐秘的调情。  
莫甘娜倒是没有被这突然的变故彻底打消了兴致，她的性欲仍然要在亚瑟身上寻求解决。于是，她往后退了些许，靠上了墙壁，朝着亚瑟勾了勾手指。  
“爬上来。”  
亚瑟的理智在抗拒，甚至产生了更深重的畏惧。可他的身体已经驯顺地爬向他同父异母的姐姐，他的仇敌莫甘娜——或许还将是他的Alpha。他甚至没有解开铠甲，只是脱了长裤，让那团布料挂在沉重的脚镣间，便爬上了莫甘娜的膝盖。  
那条裤子已经湿得不成样子，后臀位置被情液浸透，褪了些颜色的浅红再次复苏为浓重的色团，散发着淫糜的气味。情液也顺着臀缝流到了大腿上，亚瑟胯下一片黏腻，秀气的阴茎挺立着，后穴不住翕张，渴望着粗暴的插入。  
莫甘娜瞧了瞧，嫌恶似的抓过亚瑟身后的披风擦干净了些。不得不承认，她也受到了情欲的感召。亚瑟终于被她玷污成了沉迷色欲的婊子，但眼底偶尔透出的羞耻与无助，才是他最漂亮的地方。  
“脱了盔甲和衣服，自己坐上来。但是我要求你留下披风。”  
亚瑟该拒绝的。但他没有，他的大脑里甚至没有这个选项。这个年轻的Omega只是驯顺地接触了一切防备，跪在他的姐姐身上，扶住了莫甘娜的阴茎，缓慢地坐了下去。  
即使Omega的身体怎样适合迎接阴茎，但亚瑟终究是初承人事。没有人教导过这个注定称王的年轻人，该如何行他身体最适宜的性事。幸好他已经足够湿润，虽然艰难，但吞入莫甘娜的过程并没有使他受伤。  
莫甘娜是第一个填满了他的人。身体内粗大的硬物撑开了紧致的肠壁，龟头顶住了生殖腔。亚瑟的原始冲动第一次得到了全部的满足，一个Alpha填补了他的缺失，他曾决心割舍的部分终究得以完满。  
不需要莫甘娜的命令，他已经跪立起来，顺从地扭动腰胯上下起伏，讨好填满了欲望的柱体。隐忍的呻吟自唇边溢出，随着抽插频率而变换着毫无意义的音节。  
骑士王的双腿与其他武人一般矫健有力，而平日里用来踢打作战的这两条腿，此刻却无比淫荡地分开跪立在他的仇敌身侧，将锻炼出的力量与柔韧皆数奉上，取悦他的Alpha。  
亚瑟，这位令民众拜服的王，此刻已然是一只被情欲完全驯服的雌兽了。  
“这么着急？大不列颠的王，我的弟弟，瞧你现在像个什么样子。”  
迎接亚瑟的，是莫甘娜毫不留情的嘲笑。她捏住了亚瑟的下颌，小指上墨黑的护甲顶着亚瑟的面颊。亚瑟的身体比她想象得要美好得多，湿热的肠壁包裹住阴茎，比起亚瑟的口腔毫不逊色，甚至更加乖巧驯顺，让渡出了更多权柄。  
张口咬住亚瑟的下唇吮吸，莫甘娜全不担心亚瑟会伺机反抗。纤长有力的手指转移到亚瑟身后，开始用力揉捏起丰腴的臀肉。与其他骑士不同的是，亚瑟的臀丘是如此柔软而细腻，即使排除了占有欲的心理因素，单是手掌传来的触感，便足够令莫甘娜更加发狠地把玩起来。  
即使莫甘娜指间的饰品为亚瑟带来了轻微的痛苦，但滔天的快感足以掩盖一切。他的双手像无处安放似的，为莫甘娜的手臂与肩膀带来蜻蜓点水般的触碰。但这并不妨碍他迷乱地扭着腰，在粗长的性器上操干自己。  
他的姐姐与其他Alpha如此不同，兼具了女性与Alpha的矛盾特质。他渴望触碰莫甘娜胸前的软肉，又慑服于Alpha极具统治力的信息素。  
莫甘娜似乎看穿了亚瑟的心思，男性Omega的踟蹰倒是令她感到了愉快。她并不为自己的女性特征而感到困扰，便索性攥住亚瑟的手腕，将王者的手塞进自己衣领下方。  
“我还以为，你已经被你的骑士们操透了？还有梅林，你最尊敬的法师？”  
说这话时，她狠掐了一把臀肉，让亚瑟再次紧绷起来，后穴也同样咬紧了她的阴茎。紧接着，她按住亚瑟的腰向下施加压力，同时向上顶胯，操开了缩紧的肠肉，将男人再次钉在性器上。  
亚瑟的呻吟声便高了一个调子。他的声音变得破碎而急促，不时吃痛地吸气。莫甘娜的手并未停止在他身上制造痕迹。有时是掐拧的淤青，有时是掌掴的指印，有时是揉捏的红痕，但亚瑟如此享受这个，甚至更加卖力地追随着莫甘娜操弄的节奏而呼吸，试图讨好他的所有者。  
作为回应，他也开始揉弄莫甘娜的乳肉。但与莫甘娜的粗暴不同，他的动作如此温柔，即使是揉捻着硬起的乳粒，也仍然小心翼翼，避免触发对方突如其来的怒气。  
虽然亚瑟的确足够谨慎，但仍然不妨碍莫甘娜改变心意。她蓦地扼住了亚瑟的颈子，毫不留力地收紧手指，只是恩赐般留下勉强供应氧气的通道。  
亚瑟便停下了。即使他的肠道仍然不甘愿地蠕动着乞求更多。但他的双腿已经定住，等候着莫甘娜的指令。  
钳制着颈子，牵引亚瑟跪直了腿，莫甘娜的阴茎便滑出了亚瑟的身体，拔出龟头的瞬间，甚至发出了“啵”地一声轻响。失去了堵塞的性器，情液又缓慢地涌出了后穴，令年轻人胀红了脸。  
“跪下，翘高你的屁股。”  
服从命令对于此刻的亚瑟来说，变得容易了许多。就连他的灵魂都暂时被情欲入侵，染上了混沌与麻痹。他驯顺地跪在凹凸不平的石床上，冷硬的石板很快被膝盖与双手暖热，披风垂落一边，露出赤裸的身体来。被使用过的穴口显出诱人的粉红色，泛着暧昧的水光。情液打湿了他的大腿，黏着触感令肌肉接近抽搐崩溃的边缘。  
这一次，莫甘娜从背后进入了他。这位Alpha整个地覆压在他身上，带来同样的高热体温。柔软的胸肉隔着衣物挤压亚瑟的后背，阴茎深深埋进他的身体。  
Alpha的气味同样向亚瑟笼罩下来，烟草气息令年轻的Omega格外沉醉，几乎陷入过呼吸的境地。这信息素彻底地入侵了他，使他不得已而屈从，又与他融为一体。亚瑟第一次得到了一个Alpha完全的安抚与满足，即使这一切带有胁迫的意味，但对于年轻的王者而言，倒是难得地卸下了他的重负，正如卸下了他手中长剑，身上盔甲。  
然后，莫甘娜咬住了他的后颈，开始以更加粗暴的方式干他。这几乎是最适合一对Alpha与Omega的体位了，阴茎顶端不断撞击着生殖腔，碾磨着脆弱的阻隔。抽插的力道令亚瑟几乎混淆了疼痛与快感。  
在莫甘娜进入他的时候，亚瑟就已经射精了。但这并不妨碍莫甘娜继续享用他的肉体。亚瑟的腔穴因高潮而更加紧致，屁股也更加湿润，撞击之间甚至发出淫秽不堪的水声。他徒劳地抓挠着石板，发出断断续续的啜泣声，猩红的披风沾上了不同的液体——他的泪水，精液，或是后穴润滑的体液。  
但亚瑟已经无法去分辨这一切了。他的大脑混沌一片，只有本能还在勉强做出反应，支撑一切运转。他仍然热切地迎奉着莫甘娜的进犯，但魔法的力量已经逐渐从他脑海里消退，羞耻感更多地侵袭着他的内心。  
但是，从未有任何一刻，令亚瑟更愿意将自己置于敌人魔法掌控之下，而非唤醒理智，迎回自我。  
他从来是将莫甘娜当作亲人、当作姐姐的。  
在虚假的亲情时光中，莫甘娜也曾对他关照有加。她会抚摸着亚瑟的发鬓，用虚伪的音调祝福亚瑟的婚姻。纵然这假象已经被复仇的利刃斩断，可亚瑟仍然记得一切。  
若说此前莫甘娜假扮桂妮薇儿迷惑了他，一夜背德的孽缘已经使他的良知备受折磨。那么如今他竟如此沉沦情欲，便更如利刃洞穿了他的灵魂。  
可是他无法反抗，也不愿反抗。  
莫甘娜的信息素已经与他的腺体结合，形成了暂时的标记。如果他的姐姐愿意，用不了多久，他将完全属于对方，属于他的仇敌。而遵循祖先的法则，不列颠也将陷入黑暗魔法的统治。  
但是这个标记是如此令他安心，仿佛他全部失落的亲情与濡慕，情爱与依赖，都一夕之间得以满足。  
尽管如此，他仍扭腰将自己往后送去。他丰腴的臀丘仍然撞在莫甘娜结实的胯骨上，又落入女巫的手中，被她揉弄亵玩。莫甘娜的牙齿深深地嵌入了亚瑟的皮肉，仿佛荒野的狼撕咬着毫无抵抗之力的猎物。  
于是亚瑟便将脸埋进了手臂里。他仍然在啜泣、在呻吟，可这声音却不知为何而发。他像是自暴自弃似的，连内心的障壁也一并卸下。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟……”  
他听见他的姐姐喘息着唤他的名，声音似是茫远，又分外近切。她含住了亚瑟滚烫的耳骨，舌尖挑过蜷曲的边缘，牙齿磨蹭着软骨，像是要发狠咬下去，又似乎只是情事中司空见惯的挑逗。亚瑟的阴茎早就已经再次勃起，随着莫甘娜进出的节奏蹭在石板上，留下又一滩色情的水痕。  
这一次，亚瑟是真的相信，女巫的声音蕴含着不可言说的魔力，即使只是称一个人的名，也会使那人彻底沦陷下去。  
随着撕裂般的痛苦，莫甘娜打开了亚瑟的生殖腔，龟头甚至再次顶到了最深的位置，被紧窄的腔壁紧紧包裹。  
他的姐姐开始在他身体里成结。阴茎全部埋入了他的后穴，底部开始膨大。亚瑟分明是清醒的，却没有丝毫挣扎的意图，只是由着莫甘娜继续打开他，填满他。  
最终，随着精液灌满了亚瑟体内的生殖腔，Alpha的结开始消退。莫甘娜并没有和亚瑟做任何温存的打算，只是从他体内抽身离开，又用亚瑟贴身的衣物擦干净了这个Omega留在她身上的体液。  
刚刚经历了标记的Omega无疑需要照顾与抚慰，然而莫甘娜只是扯着亚瑟的头发，审视着情潮尚未退却的面颊。她眼中闪过踯躅神色，然而下一秒便消散无踪。  
这神态看在亚瑟眼中，令年轻的王不可避免地恐惧起来。他的瞳孔紧缩着，像是躲避着一闪而逝的强光。  
下一刻，莫甘娜便解除了结界，离开了这间囚室。  
亚瑟的惊惧看似落了空。脚踝上的锁链令他无法缩得更靠近墙壁，于是他便下意识回过头。  
此时，长裤上的水渍终于向他昭明了症结所在——

亚瑟的发情期，还远没有过去。


End file.
